


Withdrawal

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Brooklyn 99 Killjoy AU [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Amy almost dies, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, If you wanna know anything just ask i have so much material, Real short, Sharon and the kids are mentioned, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Killjoy names even though you probably could've guessedMiss 1% - RosaEbony Falcon - Terry





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Killjoy names even though you probably could've guessed  
> Miss 1% - Rosa  
> Ebony Falcon - Terry

Gina, Jake, Charles, and Amy are sitting on some steps in the Lobby, talking about the last few days, when Jake notices Amy hasn't been speaking much. He looks over and is shocked to see a blank look on her face, and wide pupils, so wide they almost covered her dark irises. "Um, guys?" Jake says nervously, "I think there's something wrong with A-" Jake stops speaking suddenly as Amy sways, and collapses, her head falling in his lap. His eyes widen as his friends' heads snap to look at him. "Oh my god," Charles says, his voice slightly higher than usual, "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?!"  
Jake touches her head and recoils, pulling his hand back like he had touched an iron. "I don't think people are supposed to be that hot!" He says shakily, and they all stare at each other for a moment.  
Suddenly, the person least expected to be the responsible one speaks up.  
"We need to take her to Miss 1%," says Gina quietly. "We need to take her right now."

When they reach 1%'s house, a building she shares with Ebony Falcon and his family, it's already night. Better Living won't like them staying out past curfew, but they don't really have a choice.  
Jake is the one to knock on the door. He bangs the wood rapidly with both fists until the door opens suddenly to reveal an exhausted-looking Falcon. "What are you guys doing here? Its the middle of the-" he caught a glance of Amy and cut himself off. "I see. Come inside, I'll get Rosa."  
The three walk inside to the couch Falcon gestures to, and place Amy on it. A few minutes later, Miss 1% walks into the room. "What happened?" She asks seriously. Jake opens his mouth to speak, and they let him. "So we were talking, and I noticed Amy wasn't talking much, so I looked over..." Jake tells Miss 1% everything that happened, and when he finishes, she stands up abruptly.  
"I know exactly what's going on. You guys are damn lucky you got her here this quickly." She says grimly, and walks out of the room. Normally, the swearing would have bothered the three of them, the little BLi voice in their heads whispering "bad", but they're so freaked out about Amy, they hardly even notice.  
After a few seconds, Miss 1% returns with a bottle that looks like it contains some sort of medication. She cracks the top and tips a single tablet into her open palm, then she leans over, puts it in Amy's mouth, and forces her to swallow.  
Jake, Charles, and Gina look at 1%, stunned.  
The look in the dark haired woman's eyed is terrifying as she looks up from Amy's unconscious body. She's furious. "Guys." She says quietly, her voice low and threatening. "Did you... by any chance... all stop taking your medication completely?" "No?" Jake tries. 1% looks at them. After a few seconds Charles breaks under her glare. "Yeah, we did. Why? Is that bad? I though it was supposed to be this horrible mind control or something." He said very fast.  
"You absolute fucking _idiots!_ " Miss 1% shouts, making the group flinch. "Yes they're bad, but you can't just _stop taking the pills! You're fucking addicted!_ You have to take it slow, or... or... or this!" She points to Amy, breathing hard. 1% takes a deep breath. "You wanna know what happened to her?" She says, her tone slightly calmer. "She went into withdrawal. She almost _died_ , because _you guys_ decided you all didn't _need_ to take pills. She almost died, and if you guys don't start taking your pills, you will too." Jake, Charles, and Gina looked shocked. "Don't worry." Added Miss 1%. "You don't have to go on the full-strength medicine. This is pretty hard to get your hands on, but I know a guy. They work basically like your normal meds, but way weaker, and they wear off over time. Should stop the withdrawal without turning you into a zombie. Now this bottle," she shook the bottle of pills, "Only has enough for 2 people. I think it should probably go to Amy and Charles, since you two, Gina and Jake, are either barely medicated or immune already. You guys will get it next, obviously, but I think the people who need it most should get it first."  
Everyone nodded. Although they werent looking forward to taking the pills again, her idea made sense. Amy groans slightly, and rolls over.  
"You guys wanna stay over?" Asks Miss 1%, "Amy needs rest, and who knows what BL/ind would do if they knew you were staying in the Lobby with suspected rebels all night."  
"Okay," Replies Gina.

They leave for the Zones a few days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio


End file.
